Tales of Lothlorien's runaway Princess
by Faithfulrain
Summary: Legolas plus OC. You will also find Haldir and my lovely Geralt not together at once of course..yuk:D PLease review and tell me whether i should finish this fic because I'm thinking about it:D thanks in advance:D this is not blackmail:D
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I do not own most of the characters and all places. Wiedzmin Geralt of Rivia is a character formed by Andrzej Sapkowski a polish fantasy writer, whom I often find better then Tolkien. So if any of you ever get the chance to read the wiedzmin series in English - DO! (its 7 books). Nenneke is also a character from Sapkowski. She's a preacher (or a monk or whatever) of the Melitele goddess. Iola is one of the younger preachers.

I think I have to take a moment to describe what a wiedzmin is, as I have no knowledge of this profession appearing in any English language book, therefore I don't even try to translate it into English. In a simple language: Small boys are kidnapped from their parents and go through very hard training. They have to pass many tests, about 6/10 only survive. They become sort of mutants, practically unable to feel. They have very very fast reflexes, and are outstanding warriors as they fight mostly subconsciously. Wiedzmins work as monster killers. They kill monsters like (well I would have to get into Sapkowski even more here) .. Never mind. They don't kill creatures they consider not evil or too intelligent like dragons (well they usually don't). So they get paid for that. And that in short is what a wiedzmin is and does.

About Geralt: he survived a test that killed the rest of the to be wiedzmins in his year. He seems to be in love in the books so he might, might be capable of feeling.

Sorry about this, however Tolkien's human characters lack the richness of Sapkowski's ones. Wiedzmin is only there rarely, so forgive me however I cannot write a story without him.. He's so wicked:D(

About me: English is my second language so do forgive all the mistakes.

Chapter 1

She pulled out her sword, and slowly approached the thief from the left. He watched her very carefully. Any unexpected move would end in screams and swift, fast attacks from either side. Her eyes glittered. She loved this life. Now she was not a princess, she was a worrier (well, of some sort at least). Naya was her name, and she will fight dragons one day. The unexpected move broke her thoughts. She arched her back and flew her sword high into the air. She hit. Her sword was faster then the thief's feet. He fell. His knife shot out and hit her ankle. She tripped. Swish, an arrow shot out from behind her. It hit the thief in his right arm. He dropped the knife. Suddenly she felt someone lifting her. She looked up and saw blue eyes staring at her with worry and surprise, but in a worm soft way.

"Well if it isn't princess Nerayen herself?" the eyes showed mocking laughter

"Yes, yes, yes, never mind, err, who are-" he smiled once again at her hesitation "Prince Legolas!"

"Maybe" as he spoke his voice was mocking like his eyes, as well as pleasant and laid-back. She looked around, and realised he was still holding her. Nerayen straightened out and stiffened.

"Well thank you very much for your help Your highness" she hesitated " Goodbye then." He took a step back

"Already?" Her hesitation deepened. Well why not? She thought. She could spend some time with another elf. She often missed elfish company - their beauty and jokes. She liked the Prince, at least she used to when she was only a small elf. And Humans were sometimes so simple; it would be nice to spend some time with Legolas.

"Well, how ungrateful of me, I don't have much to offer, but I can buy your highness a beer, or whatever you prefer" Legolas smiled and looked back at a man standing behind him. He was a man, surely no elf and no other specie. He was tall and well built with long white hair, which looked quite weird indeed. He seemed like a man of many adventures. He was carrying two swords. One was on his back, which was an extremely weird place to hold a sword.

"Sure, but you see I am here with a friend. This is Geralt. Geralt this is princess Nerayen of Lothlorien"

"Not Nerayen, please call me Naya around here, and no princess, not anymore." Her eyes somehow darkened and saddened "Pleasure to meet you Geralt, a true wiedzmin my, my" She smiled.

The inn was crowded. They managed to find a spot quite far away form most curious ears. So they started their drinking. Legolas restrained himself to only a couple of glasses of hideous wine that was served in the inn. However, Geralt and Naya (now, nor Nerayen, nor a princess) drank quite a lot of beer. Geralt seemed to be a quiet figure, however he did share a couple of stories. Legolas filled Wiedzmin's silence with his adventures. The evening was rolling.

"So what do you say, maybe you could join us?" Legolas asked, his face a little red from the wine.

"Well, I don't know, you see I like it alone"

"Totally understand that" Geralt did not seem so eager to take a female with him. She seemed all right with the sword, but she was no genius, and taking Legolas was also a step away from his plans and rules.

"Alright, both of you don't be so excited about the idea." He paused, his eyes seemed sad.

"Well we are going to see Nenneke, and I wish to leave her abbey alone. So we can all go there and the split, it could be interesting" Geralt smiled. It was an ugly wicked smile, a little sarcastic in look. Legolas looked at Naya, his eyes seemed to say: please say yes it'll be fun. Her mind seemed to think the same. She was worried that too much time spent with an elf can lead her to missing Lothlorien, however she could not resist the feeling that this may turn out to be the adventure of her life, especially with a wiedzmin on board.

"Alright then, don't know who Nenneke is and where her abbey is but something tells me this is what I should do so you're on!" They cheered, drank another beer (or another glass of wine for Legolas), and spent the rest of the evening discussing politics and how all politicians are idiots or thieves. Joining the elfish company with human conversations was something she has never experienced. Her eyes often shot to Legolas; he was so good to have around. Somehow his presence made her feel safer. The Prince. She remembered her childhood, and dancing courses spent in Mirkwood. There she met little Legolas, yes now she remembered she used to call him Len. They could not be separated and often fought about different issues during theory classes. Galadriel ones said to the Mirkwood king that they seem like a lovely pair. Well, childhood was fun, so was being just about of age. But, now she wanted something more, she wanted to do something with her life, and Legolas seems like a perfect companion.

Meanwhile Legolas was stunned. Princess Nerayen of Lothlorien, used to be cute and fun. Now she was the most extraordinary elf he had very met. Beautiful, passionate and rough. Not a princess? He wondered why. If it was only about her running away, he could understand. He sometimes hated being a Prince as well, and being a Prince meant you could sometimes leave and have some fun in the human world, being a princess meant nothing like that.

She woke up with a start. "Ouch, Too much beer that's for sure." She was in between Geralt and Legolas. They seemed to be awaking as well. "Well, well am I not the luckiest elf on earth, between a Prince and a dangerous man" she laughed; however her head seemed to protest to all happiness.

"We better head off, its around 6, quite late" Geralt got up. He was shirtless and well stunning. Scars made him look even more manly; somehow this made Naya want to hug him. "Oh, well motherly feelings, why me?" she thought. Legolas jumped out of bed, he seemed fresh and happy.

"Out, my Lady!" he pulled her out of bed.

"Call me Lady, and harass that makes sense" they both laughed.

The trip to Nenneke was surely fun. They didn't fight anyone on the way, which both Geralt and Legolas found rather odd, and Naya found disappointing. She could only blame herself as she found all disputes stupid enough to solve them with reasonable conversations.

"I'll be out of practice soon, you are killing my reflexes" Geralt teased Naya.

"Seriously, fighting over a prostitute!"

"I thought she was worth it" Legolas teased her further.

"Seriously, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood found a human prostitute worth it! What a laugh!" So it was. Riding one horse with Legolas bonded them. They spoke quietly as they rode slowly. Spoke of dreams and failures. The physical closeness did not seem awkward at all. Naya felt happy, and most of all safe. Legolas felt acceptance, something he has rarely felt back home.

Nenneke was a chubby Lady, guarding an abbey full of beautiful but silent younger preacher.

"Look at you Geralt, I will kill you myself one of these days. What's that scar on your neck, for the goodness of Melitele, you are unbelievable. Iola come here and do something about him. Oh Melitele!" she rushed a small young girl of about 20 toward Geralt. He took her by the hand "Its wonderful to see you again Iola" he smiled with his ugly smile, and they left.

"Now, you must be Legolas. I do not know of you my child," she looked at Naya

"Melitele, what have they done to you, you're all filthy. Wait a minute I've had a messenger form Rivendell, so you must be Nerayen. Good Melitele, what is up with these young elves these days?"

"It is lovely to meet you wise Nenneke, I've heard so much about you!" Legolas bowed "Much respect to you and goddess Melitele" To that Nenneke's look set on Legolas softened.

"Oh, well dear children, of course you may stay as long as you want to. Are you travelling together?"

"Oh no, well together but not together" Naya hesitated. Legolas showed mocking laughter in his eyes again, then they turned worm as he noticed how much Naya needs the support now.

"We are travelling together indeed and so could we get chambers close to each other?"

"Of course, Masi!" another young girl showed up "take these two to the northern wing, and set them close to each other"

"You are my saviour your highness" Naya whispered as they walked silently behind the girl. Legolas smiled "I wish I was" he thought.

Days passed. The abbey was a silent place, which didn't seem to bend to time. Legolas and Naya spent most for their time walking and reading books from the abbey's library. The deeds of the preachers of Melitele were fascinating. Geralt spent most of his time talking to Iola. Naya found it quite weird as Iola vowed never to speak, so most of their conversations were monologues. However, Geralt seemed to understand Iola no problem, and even to like her silence.

On the day before the last, Naya and Legolas took their favourite book and decided to read it in one of the 7 gardens, which was almost like a wild meadow. They chose a spot under a great tree. The tree let out violet-red flowers, and even Legolas could not recall ever seeing one as such. Geralt, Nenneke and Iola were watching them from the balcony of the main preachers chamber.

"What are you planning to do with them?" Nenneke eyed the young elves.

"I think I'll take them with me, we'll be close to Rivendell, maybe they'll think of going home. They should consider it but I don't think any kind of conversation could do that." Geralt looked at them as well and smiled, however his ugly smile was sad not wicked. He felt he has to do something. This was not the kind of stuff he was used to doing. He was a wiedzmin not a matchmaker.

"Ah, the young ones, when will they see." Nenneke looked at Geralt, she seemed to be talking not only to him but about him as well. She left with a short goodbye.

"You see Iola, I don't think I can handle this, I can't even handle my own issues" Iola only smiled, took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

Legolas was reading. The common language was nothing like elfish but the stories were fascinating enough to make up for that. They were sitting in the shade of the unknown tree. Legolases left arm around Naya. She was dozing off. The warmth of the air, the smell of the garden, the sweet voice in her ear. She could just sit there forever. Listening to Legolases soft singing voice. The day went on.

"I want to give you something" she opened her eyes, and looked straight into his. She actually thought for a second there that this elf is something amazing. That she could want him for more than just a friend. The thought did not scare her, but she didn't feel like holding onto it so she let it go, easily.

"As long as its not one of your hair." He smiled.

"I guess I have to think of something else then, wait a few moments" silence fell; she punched him in the stomach.

"Alright what is it then, come on?" He pulled out a beautifully carved stick made of red wood, unknown to Naya.

"What is this" she was so surprised, where did he get it? How? He remembered?

"Well, it is you birthday, and I thought, well you said your biggest dream is not to be a warrior but a wizard" He almost kissed her then. He had thoughts like these lately. Everything was so beautiful. He told himself once again, that this was only the influence of the setting. But if so then how come he hasn't thought of another woman lately? Her disturbing thoughts came back as well. All she did was kissed him on the forehead with the words "Thank you Len". Her calling him that again was more than a thousand thanks in the most beautiful poems written in elfish


	2. The Swing Celebration

Chapter 2

I do not own the characters (apart from Nerayen (Naya)). The celebration described in this chapter is also based on Sapkowski's work, seriously after they get to Rivendell it will get much more "Tolkieny". Even if you hate the story tell me about it:D thanks a great deal.

Another thing I got the name Nerayen from one of the Islands in Myst III Exile, so that everything is clear. There is sex in this chapter, as well as some violence so the R rating is on!

They headed north. Geralt suddenly told them he wants their company. If so Naya thought she doesn't have to leave Legolas, or Len how she kept calling him now. Legolas felt numb, he could feel Naya's stiffness on his body. What good did he do? Suddenly an idea hit his head. He thought of something that could make him feel better, as well as the rest of the group.

"We are heading to Hall beside Rivendell" he felt Naya stiffen even more " so maybe we could stop in Koros and take part in the Swing Celebration" Naya suddenly loosened up and then jumped.

"You don't mean the Swing, as in the mating celebration"

"Ah, Koros, I say yes" Geralt spun around and rushed his horse.

"Seriously, that is one of the most disgusting traditions of the human race!" Naya was outraged.

"Well you seem to love all human traditions, and I say you have not tried this one yet my Lady, so I guess your hunger of experience will win over your revulsion" Legolas smiled.

"As you say Prince of Mirkwood"

As they reached Koros Naya was furious. The preparations were already ending. They found themselves three rooms at the local inn, which was hard as the place was packed. At eight they met for dinner. Had a couple of drinks and talked little. Geralt seemed emotionless as always, but Naya did catch him eyeing some women.

"Well, have fun children" Geralt got up and left the table.

"I think I'll be off as well, now seriously Naya I can stay with"

"Why would you do that" she spat out. Legolas was taken aback at her poisonous tone

"Alright, if you need help just shout my name you know my hearing, I'll hear you from anywhere in the city" as soon as he said that he turned around to leave, her words stopped him

"Geralt's hearing's as good as ours, in any case I'll call him, don't go thinking of me on a night like this" she took her beer and swallowed it all. Legolas turned around. She was beautiful, suddenly he wished he could spend this night with her. He wanted no other.

"Naya." he started but she stopped him with her hand

"This conversation is over Prince Legolas" at this she got up and left.

Legolases anger rose in him, faster then ever before. What was she on about? And more importantly what was she planning to do?

Naya had no specified plans; she went to the bonfire to check out the situation. Many people were dancing to the bard's singing and playing. He was w famous bard but she could not remember his name. The dances were hot and erotic, some even inappropriate. Many dances later Naya was feeling pretty bored. Many men have tried their luck with her, but she sent each one with a rude comment. People were getting more and more into each other, and she could not tell whether it was the magic of the celebration or of the beer they drank. She sighted Legolas about two hours before with a pretty girl around 18. Since then he was nowhere to be seen.

"My Lady in need of company?" a voice broke through her thoughts

"Definitely not yours, unless you are willing to stand and let me hit you for hours and want nothing in return" it would be so great if she could do that

"I never knew you were into that, but whatever helps you my Lady, I may not be a prince but. I can stand some hitting easily" she turned around to see the face of the rude man and jumped.

"Geralt! Oh, sorry I . I'm just a little disappointed at this whole celebration"

"Angry is the word I think" Geralt smiled. His ugly smile no longer seemed ugly to her. She got used to it a long time ago.

"Why aren't you, humping, is the word I think?"

"Well you see these women are alright, just don't feel like wasting my time on them yet, I'll get my chance." There went the smile again.

They stayed by the fire and talked. Not as much talked as drank. Geralt was not the talkative type, and Naya felt like she will never be talkative again. Her mood however lifted with the amount of beer she drank. An ugly idea sprang into her mind. As ugly as Geralt's smile seemed to most.

"You ever slept with an elf?" her eyes were showing a flirtagous smile

"Once, with an elf prostitute. It was something alright." No smile, just intensive staring. Geralt seemed to think deeply "Naya, what you are thinking is wrong, and I will only say this once. You see I have no rules apart from the ones in my job, and as much as I like my friends I see the world differently then they do. Don't ask me of what you want to ask me, because I will not regret it buy you defiantly will"

This was the longest she has ever heard him speak. The beer rushed through her veins, and she could no longer resist. This was the Swing. This was about sleeping with anyone, anyone you want.

"I ask you of nothing but of fulfilling the celebration's point" she looked down, and then up again.

"As you wish" his hands were on her face. The touch of rough skin felt weird, however they were so powerful she could not resist. Their lips met. The violent, fast kiss was exactly what she wanted. The beer seemed to rush even faster, joined by . she could not recognize it . it must have been passion or maybe lust, yes lust. She pulled away. Let out a short laugh and got up.

"Let's dance, I really like what they're all doing."

Geralt got up and led her closer to the fire. He held her tight, as they were swinging to the music. His hands travelling fast and touching exactly where she wanted them. First the neck, the collarbones, then the breasts. Her head was spinning faster. She was in so much lust she could hardly take it. She pulled away once again. Let's go. The Wiedzmin's eyes seemed to calm down. He turned around and left. She was there stuck alone by the fire, and all she wanted to do was to call out Len's name. All she wanted to do was to say "Len" softly into his ear. She could not believe she would have slept with Geralt if he hasn't run away. She did not care why he has done so. She thought she knew. It was hardly true what they say about Wiedzmins. Whatever one does to a human you can never steal their ability to feel completely. But if he spoke about friendship and backed away because of it that would mean Legolas has feelings for her. If so then why did he go of with that girl?

"Oh Galadriel, what the." she felt a sharp pain on her back "Len!" was all she managed to scream.

Legolas woke up with a start. He heard her scream. "No impossible" he thought. Then he realised he heard many other screams. He grabbed his equipment and jumped to the window. To his horror he saw about thirty orcs in the yard by the fire. He jumped out of the window and landed swiftly on the ground. Geralt showed up just behind him

"Did you hear her, I'm sorry I couldn't keep an eye on her"

"Let's go" Legolas looked into the crowed and spotted Naya on the ground by the fire. Geralt pulled out his iron sword and started to slay the orcs away. They dropped like flies under the Wiedzmin sword and the elfish arrows.

Suddenly she was lifting, she wasn't sure whether its just her head spinning, or whether someone was lifting her up. She opened her eyes, and saw brown cold eyes looking down at her. Suddenly the eyes looked up and the pupils changed shape; they became catlike. She let out a small scream and fainted again.

"Take her to Rivendell" Geralt smoothly threw Naya to Legolas. His sword once again started its job. Legolas ran out of the fight and stopped.

"There are more of them coming, you have to come, you can't handle over a hundred" Geralt thought this to be true, although he wouldn't mind trying but keeping Legolas and Naya safe was more important, so he retreated. They mounted their horses and rushed towards Rivendell. Naya started to wake up again. Legolas looked down just as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the blue eyes she longed to see all night, full of worry, and no trace mocking laughter. "Saviour once again" she whispered and fainted.

Legolas did not leave her bed for even a minute. He was worried even though he knew she'd be fine. Geralt kept to himself even more then usual. He felt guilty about leaving her for a minute though he promised to keep and eye on her, but who could expect an orc's attack? Master Elrond wrote to Lady Galadriel. She promised to send her master Warden as soon as possible. All the elves of Rivendell, even the ones that found humans very savage, sang away the sadness in memory of raped women, killed man and a hurt elfish princess. They could not believe all of this happened so close to their home. "What is happening to the world?" most thought.

Legolas had no time to revise his feelings for Naya, or once again Nerayen as they were back to one of their homes. He was to absorbed with worry and awaiting.

Naya woke up slowly. She suddenly felt a worm gentle touch on her cheek. Legolases hand spread wonderful warmth through her body, making her aching back feel better.

"Where am I Len?" he shivered at the sound of his nickname.

"In Rivendell, I'm sorry we had no choice"

She smiled and cuddled her face into his hand; it felt so safe, so nice. "It's ok, I guess I don't mind recovering here."

"Sleep now Nay" he covered her with another blanket, and she dozed off.

He had no heart to tell her Haldir is coming, and that it will be very difficult for her not to go back to Lorien now. He knew for her it meant like going back to prison. But what could he do? Their adventure was probably over, but he still might go and see her. His thoughts drifted until he felt someone standing behind him. It was Geralt.

"You are the only human that can not be heard when walking around Rivendell" he smiled sadly at his friend "she just woke up a minute ago"

"Only if I don't want to be heard" Geralt smiled in his ugly way. "Can I talk to her, need to say goodbye"

"You're leaving?" Legolas felt disappointed he really needed a friend now

"You have plenty of understanding friends here, I don't think I'll be much help," he answered as if reading Legolases mind. Legolas left them alone. This was the first time he left the chamber so he decided to see Lord Elrond. He walked off slowly listening to Geralt trying to wake Naya up with a soft whisper. "A wiedzmin speaking in soft whisper, that Nen is really special I must say".

"Nene listen, I have to go. It was great knowing you. We might never meet again, but I just want you to promise me something" he said as she opened her eyes slowly. She nodded. "I want you to give love a chance, wherever it may come from, you see I myself think that my work is more important then love is, so does my beloved, but you see we may never change, its too late, you promise me you will love when it comes to it" she nodded shocked by his long and personal speech. He kissed her forehead and turned around to leave, but she grasped his arm. She pulled him down and gave him a kiss back. His head seemed to suddenly clear out off all sadness and all his burdens seemed to lose a little weight.

"I bless you Wiedzmin, remember every man has a heart." She smiled and closed her eyes. She could not hear him leave.

"NO Legolas, you yourself should know better" Elrond was quite furious.

"Listen, this will kill her, she hates carrying her royalty around, she hates being The Princess of Lothlorien" the case seemed hopeless, Master of Rivendell would not help.

"She is to young to know what she wants, and you are defiantly not in the position to know what she wants. Now Legolas about taking her home, Warden Haldir can do that, you can leave to Mirkwood tomorrow. Your father has sent one of his guards to escort you. He is tired and may soon leave these lands, and you my son might become king sooner then you think. That will be all. Now," his voice seemed to soften "go and tell Lady Nerayen, and I shall see you on departure tomorrow"

Legolas felt hopeless. Nothing could be done and what's worse even he had to go home now, he felt like a child again. "Prince, princess we're all elves". He went for a long walk to give Naya some sleeping time. After seven hours of pointless pacing he decided to go for it. Naya was awake. She just finished eating and looked health all right.

"Ah, Len my dear friend where have you been, I've missed you" she sent a soft smile towards him.

"Nerayen" she shivered when he called her that "sorry, Naya"

"It's ok Len, I think its time for me to face the "princess" idea finally, I don't think they'll let me put it off any longer"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you Haldir would be here tomorrow"

"Will you go with us?"

"I can't I have to go to Mirkwood, apparently my father may leave soon." The smile on her face faded, however it quickly came back in a new teasing form.

"Prince Legolas will be king pretty soon, oh will he ever come to see the little princess in Lothlorien"

"Of, course but it might take a couple of years" he saddened even more "Naya.I" she put her finger on his lips.

"Shhh " she shushed him.

She suddenly sat up and brought her face to his. They were sharing breath when she lifted her finger and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He shivered. He could not hold it back anymore. He pressed his lips on hers. She responded. She tasted sweet form the syrup she just drank, and she smelled of coconuts and apples, a strange combination but it caressed his senses. "I will never want another smell to hold me," he thought. She felt she needed to do something. This was about to end. Maybe forever. She knew he might find a bride that "fits" more then she does. A bride that does not want to run away on the first mention of royalty. Brides and marriages didn't matter anyway. All was here and now, the whole world and time met at this one place at this very bed.

His tongue slowly moved down her neck while his hands lazily pulled up her gown. He could not catch his breath the moment he saw her whole. She shivered so he held her close, as she went up his shirt and stripped him item by item. Their bodies met and they were both shivering now, not from the gentle breeze nor lust but passion rushing hastily through their veins. There was a moment of pain and then extreme pleasure building up as he entered her unhurriedly. They enjoyed every second. His hands on her breasts, his tongue right behind them, then his hands inside her, then the whole of him. Her hands on his chest and the in his hair. Soft, tender kisses on every little part of their bodies. The pleasure was building up, they were rushing now. Faster and faster, until the build up was unbearable. Their hands met. The wave of complete relaxation came quickly and tensed their muscles at once, to relax them rapidly. It was what few rarely experience. And some never do.

They lay quietly, their breaths slowing down gradually. He kissed her nose and said "and so the preachers of Melitele are well known for their kindness and rudeness" She smiled to him and added "and talkativity". They fell asleep only to wake up at the break of dawn and be parted once again.


	3. Ka

Notes:

So thank you for all the reviews. About the dialogues: I really try hard but somehow with time my ability of writing them has disappeared. I knew something was wrong with them. But I'll try harder.

About better then Tolkien: seriously sometimes Sapkowski suites me better. I really wish I could read him in English. Sapkowski is different to Tolkien; darker, more into our times, and well it's less of a fairy tale.

About rushing it: I had to rush it, my story should be pages longer, but I just can't seem to get into it. It keeps evolving in my head and it's hard to keep to the plan. But I try as I think otherwise I'll get lost.

Please: review and review.. And I really want you guys to tell me what you think about joining Sapkowski with Tolkien, and how you like Geralt. THANK YOU AGAIN. I'll try to get better. Hopefully the fact that this story is not what has finally evolved in my head will not stand out too much.

Just another note: sorry, but wiedzmin is back again, I though it will take me longer for him to be back, but it seems he's always there. I was thinking of making the chapters shorter instead of putting the stars in . What do you think?

I didn't have time to read it through, I'll do that in about 2 hours, and add all the corrections.

Chapter 3

Nerayen studied. She studied theory and practiced. The sword, the bow and also dance. Lady Galadriel showed understanding and did not stop Nerayen doing what she liked. However, Nerayen didn't seem to care. Everything was different now. When Legolas was not with her nothing was important, as she could not share anything with him.

"I think you don't need me anymore my Lady" Haldir spoke quietly as they were on the watch, that she liked to take voluntarily to keep her reflexes and abilities sharp. She looked at him and decided to take no notice of what he said. He has been her trainer for over a year now, and no she didn't need him as a trainer, but she needed him as a friend.

"So, Haldir how are things with Mallen going?" she changed the subject.

"Not so well, err, I think I'm going to run" his eyes were so serious she could almost believe what he was saying.

"Alright what's wrong this time? You were suppose to break it of weeks ago, but she still walks around talking about you and how good you are in bed" Nerayen couldn't stop herself, she had to smile, Haldir and his reputation was well known to most female elves in Lothlorien.

"Nene, she's pregnant!" he turned around not to face his friend.

Nerayen was amused and shocked at the same time. She felt it was funny for Haldir to get himself into something like this, she was sure he would make a great father. However, she knew him and she knew exactly what he'd do.

"What are you going to do Haldir?"

"Well I was thinking of running away, but you know me I'll marry her. Oh no I can't do that. This will kill me" Haldir stopped and saddened. It seemed like his life was over for him from this day on. The day he decided to marry someone he does not love, although he doubted he could ever love anyone.

"Listen, sweet Haldir, don't think this way, I think you'll do just fine. " she sent him a comforting smile "You will talk to me though?" she asked.

"To you always my Lady"

So Haldir was getting married, and Nerayen could no longer confide in him as often as she has before. She was able to tell him of all the proposals she received and have a great laugh about it. They always spend the mid- week night on talking. They reviewed their sexual and emotional adventures of the week, as they both led a very rich social life. They both kept a distance towards others and that was the reason why they understood each other so well. Nerayen knew she would miss that as she watched Haldir and Mallen get married. It was on her birthday, and she was happy for them and treated their relationship as a kind of odd gift. It was not the only odd present she would receive that night though.

"Lady Nerayen of Lothlorien, I am Elis of Mirkwood, and I bring you a gift form prince Legolas" A young blond elf stopped her as she went for a walk during the wedding celebration. "This is Ka," he pointed at a black horse he was leading. The horse looked very unfamiliar, she has never seen one like it before. It was pitch black, with a fire red tail and eyes. As it impatiently moved its hooves, one could see sparks coming form under them. "It is a dark elfish horse, however it was raised in Mirkwood, and is a good creature, a little temperamental I must say." Elis seemed to really care about the horse. He patted it with great care and smiled, the horse stuck its head to his chest.

"Elis, these horses are extremely dangerous. Is it magical?" Nerayen was not scared, however the gift puzzled her.

"Your highness, she's got character, but she has a good heart, Ka, that is. She will serve you well. And if you match her magic will show in time. All dark ones have magical powers." He smiled and looked at Ka again, this time almost with love. "The prince and I, we both feel connected to the horse, as we raised her ourselves. But it is wrong for a servant to say more." He bowed.

"Dear elf of Mirkwood, how is your prince doing" she had to ask. Legolas has not sent word for the whole year they were apart.

"I dare not say, my Lady it is not for a servant to judge" Elis looked down and bowed again. However, he seemed eager to speak.

"I will approve the gift, and become a friend of Ka, this was you will become a friend of mine as well, please, do not treat me as a princess only. Speak!" she took her hand and placed it on his chin, raising his head so he can face her.

"Wise Lady, the Prince is well in health, but I fear for him, he is not himself. He seems torn. I will say no more, your highness." At that he bowed once again "farewell my Lady" he turned around and was about to leave.

"Elis, tell Len I thank him very much, and tell him about everything you have noticed about me, without hesitation. I do not need to add anything" she put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around. Elis felt the sadness covering the princess and saw the longing in her eyes. She was right what he could see was enough.

The air was cold, and Ka seemed to sense something unknown. Nerayen did not worry. Every day she left for a long ride leaving the borders of Lothlorien. She did that always hoping for adventure, as lack of it was a painful slit in her heart. Sometimes she travelled with Haldir, but that became as rear as once in mid-month. Sadness covered him. Mallen died when giving birth to their child. The boy was Haldir's world, and he spent most of his time with him. Nerayen felt sympathy towards Haldir; however as distant as they both were she knew there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly she heard breathing. Wild, fast breathing. It sounded like an animal. As she listened more closely she realised it was human. "What wild man might that be" she thought as she loaded her bow and pointed it in the right direction. She noticed a figure leaning on a tree. Her sight was sharp but could it really be who she thought it was? The stranger raised his face, and she almost fell of Ka. It was Geralt. He looked like a hurt beast. His pupil took up most of his eyes; they were like two pitch black holes. Her breath became faster. He heard her. He looked in her direction. His moves were so fast, they were blurry. She was sure he could not see her, however she stiffened and stretched the bow harder.

"Who goes there?" Geralt pronounced the words slowly. His voice had a savage roughness about it. "I need to se Galadriel. Fast. Please."

Nerayen was too terrified to answer. Ka, could not take the silence anymore and she took one step forward. The sound she made was very quiet, however could be well heard by elves and Wiedzmins. In one swift move Geralt appeared right beside Nerayen. She had no time to let the arrow out. She was terrified now. He was so fast. Many elves were slower.

"Nene, its you" he said very slowly. Then he fell. She stood over him for a while, to shocked to move. Then she heard steps, and Haldir 's figure appeared right in front of her.

"The Lady said we are to bring him in. Fast. It's a miracle you didn't shoot him." And without another word he picked up the dead looking man and started walking towards Lothlorien.

"Haldir something wild is inside him" Nerayen was right behind them, to shocked to even lower her bow.

"The Lady told me to bring him in before you shoot him." And nothing more was said.

"I have to thank you for not shooting me Nene" his voice took her by surprise. She jumped and hastily turned around. " This is what happens when people don't really know me, or my profession"

"I know what you do Geralt. But over there.." She hesitated." You looked so savage"

The ugly smile spread on his face. "Wiedzmin herbs." He paused "they really change you into an animal like monster. Not to worry. I would not hurt you. Many however fear my extreme speed and abilities. I can't really blame them"

"Herbs?" she looked puzzled.

"I take them before I fight a monster, or when I enter a dangerous place. And these woods are dangerous for me." He smiled again. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what Geralt? How could I know that sometimes you look like a monster?" she asked, feeling a little angry with him by now.

"The Swing night. I thought you realised these were my eyes that made you faint. The cat like pupils" he looked up into the moon, and Nerayen gasped. The eyes she saw on the Swing night. These eyes, which she thought were of orcs. "Yes" he continued, "They go like that when I look into the light. I see better then, and for that I need no herbs"

They sat in silence for a while. Nerayen was just absorbing what she found out. Finally she could no longer take it: "How could anyone do that?" she asked, fury in her voice.

"I asked myself that question so many times. Lately however I started to understand. But enough about me. I came here to report something quite terrible." He looked at her tightly. His eyes showed no emotions " Legolas and I, we were attacked near Hall. I was hurt pretty bad, but now I'm fine. No one knows where he is. I . " he pause. She could almost sense his voice was about to tremble, but his eyes, seems emotionless as always. " I think he's dead."

Legolas was trembling. His sight was blurred. He felt sick. He could not put a thought together. Suddenly he felt warm, gentle hands on his chest. They were massaging something in. "Naya?" - no response. He slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was thick blond hair. "So its not Naya, where am I" his mind started to focus.

"Where." he said at loud.

"Shh" a soft female voice answered. And it was no elfish voice. I was a woman. She put her finger to his lips, and hushed him. He went silent. Sleep started to approach him, he could not fight it. He dozed off.


End file.
